A Jealous Side to Chiba Mamoru
by Makkura-hime
Summary: So this is a bit different from the first story of A Different Side to Tsukino Usagi, but close enough. Back together with Setsuna Mamoru can't seem to let go of Usagi. Alcohol never mixed well either especially if it's in Mamoru's system. Mamo POV


So I had to write just one more Side story. It is Mamoru's POV and for the others that read _A Different Side to Tsukino Usagi_ I didn't have dialog in this either. I thought it would be off if I entered it in after how I wrote for A Different Side. I'm sorry if it upsets you but I hope that it doesn't take away that much from the story. Also I don't know if it was the music I was listening but Mamoru is a bit different in this. I can't explain how but this is just how i imagined the sotry.

_I don't own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**A Jealous Side to Chiba Mamoru**

It had been months since I've seen Tsukino Usagi. The beloved little moon bunny that started me down a path I could easily walk. I came to a fork in the road though. I was presented with the option to go back out with Setsuna. Even Usagi could tell that I was madly in love with her still and that I hadn't given up hope that it was just Setsuna being wild. Usagi, however, not that I blame her, stopped hanging out with me. We only went on a hand full of dates but when I explained everything to her she just laughed and wished me luck. I don't know if it was my pride that made me revert back to treating her like garbage or if it was my only way of dealing with her. Either be intimate with her or tease the living shit out of her till she hates me. It is and always will be comfortable when we argue about stupid shit. I couldn't just be her friend, I found it awkward. Usagi on the other hand just stopped talking to me all together and Setsuna wasn't all that happy about it.

I remember the night that Setsuna dragged me to this party and Usagi was there. I was in awe. There was Usagi dressed formal in a cocktail dress looking dazzling but soon as her friends and she spotted me they were gone. The party dwindled from there and I did not hear the end of it. The treatment I got after she would leave a party was definitely not pleasant. Not only from Setsuna, which stopped having sex with me because she was so livid, but from the guys that were standing around waiting for their chance to scoop her up and devour her like a piece of t-bone steak.

I tried calling her to apologize, but all she did was ignore me. I was getting desperate because of my lack sex in my life that I even went to her friend's places, but they all just rolled their eyes at me and told me that it wasn't their fault for my lack of sexual pleasure. That got me good. Hit the hammer right on the nail. Desperate text messages to her cell turned into horrible twisted blaming messages for my lack of relationship with Setsuna. Finally after the last straw she came over with Setsuna, both looking like ravage dogs with rabies foaming at the mouth. Setsuna had read the text messages and cussed me out for being such a guy and Usagi glared at me and calmly said before leaving that I wasn't the nice guy after all and that no one actually saw how much of a prick I was. She was so cold.

Setsuna said that if I didn't patch things up, she would rather lose me then a friend like Usagi. I fucking blew it again. I don't know what it is about me and Setsuna, but we can't just see eye to eye when it comes to stupid things. This being a stupid thing. This is how me and Usa were. Wait, Usa? When did she become that to me? It doesn't matter because she'd get over it and I'd be getting laid again soon.

Which I was right, Setsuna is a manic and can't live without it and jumped me soon as I finished my rounds at the hospital. Best night of my life. That has been, oh probably two weeks ago, and I'm still finding clothes all over the place. Smug grin one morning as I am drinking my much needed black coffee and look to see her thong hanging from edge of the top cupboards. I wonder what it would be like for Usa's legs to be…I did _not_ just start that trail of thought when my sexy girlfriend just walked from the bedroom to the bathroom naked!

Now summer, hot scorching weather with sweaty women walking around in barely any clothing, we decided to join friends at the beach. Haruka, Setsuna's other best friend, owns a beach front condo for surfing so of course we would go. Well she was invited, Haruka isn't too fond of me to say it extremely pleasantly. Apparently lots of people will be there. A big beach party when we get there then a bon fire at night. I wouldn't say excited but I wasn't not thrilled. I mean who wouldn't want to bask in the hot sun playing all sorts of different sports then sit around a huge fire drinking?

When we arrived, there was almost everyone that was showing there already. Setsuna ran to greet Haruka and Michiru, her lesbian lover, even I've fantasized about them getting it on. They were the two best friends that no matter what happened I knew where she was. Tsukino Usagi on the other hand was like her little sister. When they were together, lets just say Usagi favored Setsuna's mind more then I.

I didn't notice till I came up for another drink that Usagi had showed up. She was wearing a violet bikini drinking beer. All her friends were drinking beer. Of all the parties I actually went to, she was a hard drinker, but then again if you're drinking all day, you might want to pace yourself if you want to have fun instead of being a loser on the ground passed out because you started out to hard. She was sitting on a guys lap as they ate lunch. She laughed at her friend's jokes and his. He looked like an ass, what the fuck was she doing with him? I think I know him. I just needed to figure out where. He must know Sets or I wouldn't recognize him. They looked happy but then another guy grabbed her and ran off to the water, beer in hand an all. I watched who she was with before, who was now flirting with her friends. Dick. I heard her scream as she was plunged into the water. Profanities were heard over the music as she pulled him under then laughed as she swam away.

If I was really true to myself, which I'm not, I would say that I wasn't completely over our couple dates, or that she was actually interested in me. Sets gave me a murderous look warning me not to fuck this up. I might have taken it as our relationship at first but I knew it was about her time with Usagi. Though if I thought about it, she'd still be getting laid if we broke up right now.

The night was still young but there has already been three trips to the liquor store and many girls far too giggly for their own good. Sets was flirting with another guy, but I some how it didn't give me a vicious jealousy like it normally did. Though what made me want to murder every guy that was fantasizing about that gorgeous blonde now dressed in a navy blue brand name hoodie and ripped jeans made into short shorts. Some guys tried to serenade her friends, but if I recall some of her friends were actually steadily dating a couple of my friends. I don't really pay attention to them, hell on guy nights we don't talk at all about our girls, what the fuck is the point about getting together and bitching about not getting some. We are not women. We normally just play some pool, catch up on family life and how much more we need to finish our assignments.

Some guy was pissed drunk and I couldn't help but think how my ears were about to bleed listening more to him and couldn't help but beg Haruka to blast her home stereo system. She was on her way when I almost groveled at her feet. Though she couldn't see how desperate I was because the only thing I said was, get the fucking music on before I shove my beer can down his throat. She smirked at me and went into the condo.

What I didn't realize was that techno was going to be blasted. Setsuna liked the classics but to see Usagi get excited over a song I've only heard at a club and start a dance floor, which happened to be a lot of people that loved this song too. I thought she was into Gackt. Who the fuck is this? I asked as I passed her friends getting another drink. I looked back to see Setsuna was now drunk and grinding another guy. Now my murderous jealousy kicked in. I needed something stronger than beer. It's a pair of dj's from France, Daft Punk. I looked back to see Usagi rolling her eyes as she went for a mickey she obviously brought and downed a good chunk of it. I was amazed at how much this little bunny could drink. I think you'll need this. She passed me the bottle and I noticed that the guy with Setsuna was trying to get into her shorts, which didn't seem to look to difficult. I took a huge slam and went over to punch the guy in the face but some how before I got there Usagi grabbed Sets and cut in. They started dancing and got into it. I still had her bottle so I downed some more. I am going to have a huge hang over tomorrow. Drinking isn't the answer but fuck. Michiru must have witnessed the whole thing because she stood beside me and smiled her mysterious smile. We talked about a lot of things and me being the one with more alcohol in my stomach I vented out my frustrations and doubts. The one thing that she asked I wasn't sure how to take. Shocked me to say the least. Is the sex great, great enough to keep a relationship? How are you supposed to answer that?

Usagi came up after a while, I don't know how long because I had been sitting at the fire with Michiru for what seemed like a short time was actually quite a while. She had put Sets to bed in the spare bedroom. I was about to thank her when some guy came over and kissed her. She kissed back and I blanched. The murderous feeling with Setsuna was _nothing_ compared to how I was feeling right now. The first thought was to strangle his neck while he was in the water. Perceptive as always Michiru cleared her throat seeing as I was about to ripe this guy apart Usagi pulled back and blushed. Apologizing she smiled at us though the guy wasn't done. He started kissing her neck making her feel awkward for doing this in front of us. I barked at him that maybe he should stop trying to get into her pants while everyone was watching. He scoffed at me some snide remark and I punched him. I blame the alcohol. How could he touch my Usa in front of everybody. Usagi pulled me back into the house.

We definitely need to talk. She shoved me into an empty guest room and sat on the bed. What the fuck is your problem? I didn't know. I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't think straight. I was pissed drunk and witnessed my girlfriend not caring that her boyfriend was right there when she was about to get all frisky on the dance floor not caring that people where watching her. Not only that but the only thing I could think of was Usagi's legs wrapped around my waist in this hot weather. All I wanted to do was make her writher in pleasure under me. What the fuck is wrong with me? I yelled and slumped onto the bed with my head in my hands. You're drunk. Her reply was deadpan like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had to think about all of this and her being so close was not helping my hormones.

She then got my attention by stating all the obvious reasons we didn't get along then she sucker punched me with the line of, I'm still not over those dates we went on. Honestly neither was I. I was looking forward to finding out more. The time she convinced me to go sledding with her and her roommate at the park, Setsuna never wanted dates like that. She was very classy, when sober. I was surprised at how sober Usa was at this moment. Everything that I thought she said aloud or answered. When I did reply she just gave me a smile and said that for Setsuna's sake we had to get over whatever is keeping us where we were. I agreed, though Michiru's question popped into my head.

Setsuna and I were very formal. Sex was great. We loved each other, or so we thought love was. The dates I had with Usagi never compared to the dates I had with Setsuna. Movies, dinner, walks in the park all romantic stuff that was very cliché was what I did for Setsuna. After the dates it was sex. It was like I had to pay for sex with her sometimes and other times it was nothing but sex. With Usagi when we did date it was fun, sexy and adventurous. We didn't make it to sex though. Usagi asked the same thing Is it because it's safe with Setsuna and the sex if familiar?

Maybe it was. Though I'm not sure. Alcohol wasn't a grand mix with Chiba Mamoru, nope not at all. We had kissed a couple times and then I turned to her and leaned in and kissed her. She eeped then kissed back. I couldn't care less that I startled her or that Setsuna was here but all I knew was that I had to kiss Usagi then and there. We need this talk when you're the sober one. She pulled away and smiled. I won't do this to Setsuna. We both knew that she would be pissed but she would have another guy in less than and hour because that's how she was but it was easier if it was clean. I can't help but be jealous when guys look at you, I won't if you won't tonight? She nodded gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room.

I was left in to room laying on the bed thinking about how last time the snow covered up the footprints for me and Setsuna but spring came and they were uncovered. Now I would rather the footprints in the sand would wash away so I could be with Usagi. I needed Setsuna, but not like I needed Usagi. Satsuna was safe, but Usagi is exciting. I closed my eyes to weigh my options but already new that a little blonde still held my mended heart. It didn't mend when Setsuna came back, it was before when I was able to let go around Usagi.


End file.
